Jackets with integral lights have previously been proposed to increase the visibility of the wearer, e.g. when cycling. Similar jackets can be also be worn when riding a motorbike, scooter, horse etc. It is desirable to also indicate an intended maneuver of the wearer so that other people can respond accordingly. Cyclists tend to indicate their intention to turn by raising the appropriate arm. However, such an indication is not always clearly visible, e.g. in low light conditions.